


Hannigram Drabbles

by Nicestofthedamned



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caregiving, Cockwarming, Collars, Couch Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Pumpkins, Sex on the Beach, Sick Will, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Sub Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, non sexual pet play, sick fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: A collection of Hannigram drabbles.





	1. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal experiment with non sexual pet play.

Hannibal nuzzled into Will’s leg and started to climb on the sofa beside him. “No, Hannibal. You said no dogs on the furniture.” Will scolds him and pushes him back down. Hannibal looks at him with disbelief and presses his nose to Will’s knee. Will strokes his head and continues reading on his tablet. 

“Will?,” Hannibal asks softly.

“Dogs do not speak English, Hannibal,” Will says without even looking up.

“Yes, I am not used to being around dogs, Will. Maybe you could show me how to be a good dog for you.” Hannibal suggests. Will simply shakes his head no and continues to read. He is interrupted by sad whines coming from his Hannipup and he puts the tablet down on the end table with a rough slap.

“Give the damn collar, Hannibal,” Will says holding out his hand. Hannibal smiles and unbuckles the collar and hands it to Will. 

Will places it around his throat and buckles it. Hannibal stands up and places a finger in the leash loop on the collar and guides Will off of the sofa. “No dogs on the furniture, Will.” Will barks at him and hops down and they trade spots. Will crawls off and takes one of Hannibal’s house slippers between his teeth. “Yes, good boy, bring me my slippers.”

Will cocks his head to the side and starts to pull at the fabric, holding it between the heels of his hands and his teeth and shaking his head. Hannibal looks at him astonished. Will snarls and continues to tear into the slipper. “Stop that, Will.” Hannibal commands. Will does not stop, in fact, he tears at it harder. Hannibal climbs up from the sofa and comes after Will who takes his new toy behind the chair and continues to work on destroying it. Hannibal reaches down and swats Will’s thigh.

“Christ, Hannibal, you don’t hit a dog,” Will says

“Well do tell, what am I to do when you are eating my belongings?” Hannibal replies

“I don’t know, look up dog training online. If you don’t mind, I have a slipper to destroy.” Will says and closes his eyes before chomping back down on the slipper. 


	2. Space For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short thing drabble about Will and Hannibal in their everyday life post-fall.

Will and Hannibal looked at the houses that lined their street on the way home from their walk. Will took notice of all of the carved up Jack o Lanterns that were lighting the way back to their porch. Their empty porch stood out amongst the ones with lights, pumpkins, and other Halloween decorations. Sometimes Will was overcome with the feeling to establish some normalcy to their life that was anything but normal. He imagined Hannibal at his side with their candy bucket at their feet. They would watch as small ghouls hunt down candy with the unspoken threat of tricks in retaliation for not having treats. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Hannibal with a candy bar or bubble gum. Maybe they could get some for the kids.

  
“Do you think that we will get Trick or Treaters here?” Will asked when they turned into the driveway leading up to their house.

  
“I’ll make up some sweets just in case,” Hannibal answered

  
“We can’t give out homemade treats, Hannibal,” Will said

  
“Why not? I would have the best treats on the street.” Hannibal said in an offended tone.

  
“No, Hannibal. People don’t give out homemade treats or anything that isn’t individually wrapped on Halloween.” Will corrected him. Hannibal looked at him as if he were talking gibberish.

  
“Sometimes, Hannibal, strange people put harmful things in treats. Have you ever heard of such a thing?” Will said with a puff of laughter.

  
“Not to children, no. Very well then, we shall get some wrapped treats in case we get visitors. I suppose that you want a Jack o Lantern too?” Hannibal asked

  
“Yeah, I mean, the kids like them. That helps them know that you have candy for them on Halloween night. Will explained

  
“OK, let’s go get one. Please make sure that we have our shopping bags in the backseat, I’m going to get the keys. “ Hannibal said walking off. Will looked into the back window and smiled seeing that Hannibal had three pumpkins for them to decorate with. He pulled two out and headed up the steps and into the dining room to put the pumpkins on the table. Hannibal entered the room with the third pumpkin and set it beside the first two. Will took out some carving stencils that he had printed up and picked a moderately difficult one with the face of a dog waiting to be carved out of the orange flesh. He started to take a knife to the top of the pumpkin and Hannibal stopped him.

  
“If you carve at the top you will compromise the pumpkin and it will be more difficult to be supported,” Hannibal warned.

  
Will smiled a huge smile “Did you see that on that baking show that I left on?” Will asked

  
“Maybe that was where I heard it,” Hannibal said casually. Will felt a warmth flow through him at the sense of domesticity between them. He secretly hoped that Hannibal had made a special note about the pumpkin cobbler that was on when he left the TV playing the autumn bake-off show.

  
The two talked and scooped the insides of the pumpkin out before working with it to create a canine face into the pumpkin.

  
They knew that it couldn’t always be like this and to be honest they didn’t want it to always be like this. For now, though it was a wonderful feeling to slow down and enjoy.

  
They lit the candles to light up their new Jack O Lanterns and sat in the dark watching the light flicker. They slowly ran their fingers across one another’s face and watched the shadows that bounced through the room. Hannibal pulled Will into his arms and pressed a kiss into the top of his head. Will fanned his fingers out and moved them back and forth across the soft chest hairs that were making their way out of the top of Hannibal’s shirt. With each touch, Hannibal fell further and further into the space that they created for one another. It was a small space that fits two.


	3. A Perfect Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal makes good on his word that he was going to fuck Will on a stormy beach.

As the sky grew darker the waters went dark as well. More and more beach visitors were packing up their tanning oil, towels, float and leaving the beach. The sky looked bruised with splotches of dark purple showing through deep blue clouds. Out across the water, the occasional lightning strike illuminated the ships on the choppy waters. To Hannibal and Will, the beach was perfect. A perfect beach day is not always one with friendly tides, golden light and a warm breeze tickling your skin. Sometimes a perfect beach day is a dark one that everyone abandons. Well, almost everyone anyway.

  
Will turned to look at Hannibal, who was watching the water. They both knew what was coming. They had been cuddled up together when Hannibal told him of his plan. 

  
“The next time it rains on the beach I’m going to mount you, fuck you, and see if our cries can drown out the storm. “ Hannibal announced. He slowly licked Will’s jaw and moved in for a kiss. Will looked at him, blinking slowly taking it all in.   
Will felt his cock stir in his tan swim shorts. Hannibal stood up and motioned for Will to do the same with a raise of his hand. Will climbed to his feet and Hannibal moved their large white beach blanket down closer to the water. He looked at Will standing before him on the cool smooth sand. He moved in and lifted Will’s jaw with a hand and traced the shape of his lips with his tongue. With soft tentative licks, he probed his way into Will’s mouth. Wil moaned into his mouth Hannibal gripped a handful of Will’s backside and began to knead it. He pulled back with half-lidded eyes. 

  
His hands flew to Will’s shorts and he pawed at them until he had them at Will’s feet. He stepped out of them and Hannibal pulled his navy trunks down and tossed them up higher into the sand. Cool droplets started to sprinkle down on them. Hannibal put his hands on Will’s shoulders and kissed them while putting pressure on him, urging Will to lower his body to the blanket. Will allowed himself to be guided. Hannibal’s hair fell around his face and brought chill bumps to Will’s chest and shoulders as he hovered over him, sniffing Will’s scent. 

  
The lightning was coming closer and crashes of thunder came from all around them. The water was coming in higher and rolling up over their feet. 

  
“Show me where you want it, Will,” Hannibal requested.

  
Will spread his legs and looked up at Hannibal with glossy blue eyes and pawed at his ass.he slipped a couple of fingers between his cheeks and then let them close over his hole when he removed his fingers. His hands moved to his balls and then his cock. It was reaching for Hannibal, hard, flushed, and eager. Hannibal rubbed his cock over Will’s, jerking it and letting the head smack into Will’s cock and balls. Will gripped his and followed Hannibal’s lead. Their cocks leaked onto one another and Will started panting wildly. They held hands around their balls, squeezing them together. 

  
Will reached up and pulled Hannibal down to him. Their lips fell together and Will rutted up against Hannibal as he kissed him hungrily. Will started a soft growl and bit Hannibal’s tongue. Hannibal pushed his hands down to feel Will’s ass and to his surprise, it was wet and ready to be fucked. He pulled back and looked at Will inquisitively.

  
“I saw the forecast, and I prepared for the storm,” Will said breathlessly. Hannibal rewarded him with two fingers going in hard and quick. The vulgar sound if his finger fucking Will made his cock grow even harder and he was overcome with the need to wet his cock in Will’s beautiful body. 

  
Hannibal hauled Will up and positioned him facing the ocean. The foam and salty water caressed his hands when it rolled up onto the blanket. Hannibal moved in behind him and rubbed his cock up and down over Will’s cheeks. The thuds from his heavy cock slapping Will’s ass came in like light thunder. He took a cheek into each hand and forced his ass open and pressed himself inside, sinking himself into Will. He fell against his back. Slow hard thrusts into Will caused him to buck back against him. Hannibal twisted his fingers into Will’s hair and lifted his head to the sky.

  
Lightning shot across the clouds and the rain raced down to coat their salty sweaty skin There was no one else. The sky was on fire, the water crept up higher and higher around them. Hannibal kept steadily fucking Will faster and faster. He nuzzled the back of Will’s neck and Will groaned. Hannibal took a bite there and held the flesh in his teeth and he moaned deeply while fucking Will.

  
Will stared into the violent sky watching the colors shift, seeing the lightning strikeout. He felt his body go warm and tingly. He got his breathing in time with Hannibal’s thrusts and moved into them. Hannibal was playing him like an instrument. Will shuddered and cried out as he spilled his release onto the blanket. Hannibal gripped his hips and cried out “Will, my Will, Will” He shook at the pleasure of his climax. 

  
Hannibal slipped his hands around Will and pulled him down to the soaked blanket with him. 

  
“We should go in,” Will said

  
“We will, soon,” Hannibal replied and hugged him tighter to him.


	4. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble about Hannibal 's confusion over Will invading his thoughts once he falls for him.

Hannibal wasn’t used to having his mind hijacked by intrusive thoughts. He never had a problem laying his head down at night and clearing the day’s events out to make room for dreams. Insomnia wasn’t an issue that he related to, even though many of his patients complained of sleepless nights and ruminating thoughts. It was a patient that brought the matter to his mind in the first place. They were prattling on about not being able to sleep since their spouse had left them. Hannibal found himself lost in his thoughts of Will, even as they told him about their own experience. He was angry at Will for intruding into his mind in such away. He wasn’t foolish enough to be upset with him for his thoughts, but he did make a note to punish him in fantasy later.  
The week was over and he was finally alone. Still, he felt the tug of Will’s voice in his ear. As he poured himself a glass of white wine he could see Will’s sensuous lips against glass sipping while his blue eyes held Hannibal prisoner to the image. The soft subtle scent of Will clung to his nose and permeated his mind. People didn’t affect him in this way. What was this?   
The thoughts always came softly like that in the beginning. They were thoughts of Will’s smile lighting up his heart, Will’s voice curling it’s way into his mind calling him doctor. Then the storm clouds moved in, looming over every thought. His mind fed him images of Will on his knees, covered in blood and yowling to the rain as it poured down. He saw Will tearing, clawing and biting into tender flesh and tearing it from bone in a ravenous act of brutality. Hannibal saw those swollen bloodied lips and ached to touch his lips to them. He ached to share the energy of the kill with his love.   
“My love?” Hannibal said out loud as if the words stung when they left his lips. He treated his sore lips to the white wine and sat back in his chair. He imagined Will curled there in his lap, wrapped around him like a throw blanket. His warm skin comforting Hannibal and their heartbeats syncing together in the still of the evening. 


	5. Baby Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is looking for the power play with his Dom and Hannibal has a gift for both of them.

Will was walking past the table on his way to the backdoor when Hannibal’s hand caught him and stopped him. His long fingers slithered up underneath Will’s sweater and pressed onto his skin cooling it on contact. 

“Will,” Hannibal purred “Get to your knees for me,”

Will had planned to go and see if the path to the lake was still flooded over but now Hannibal had plans for him. A part of him tugged at his legs and told him to move on and see how important this was to Hannibal. The softness in his voice and the reverent look in his eyes made the decision for him and he quickly got to his knees. 

Hannibal petted through the soft curls and wound his fingers through them as if trying to dedicate the pattern to memory. He took a key from the table and unlocked the back of Will’s metal collar. Will had put their shared collar on that morning. He felt a burn of disappointment at having it removed when he had expected to be used. Hannibal stroked over the skin of Will’s now exposed throat. He hummed to himself feeling his fingers lift the returning stubble under his touch. He slowly coiled his hands around Will’s neck and watched him tilt his head back, yielding.

Hannibal took out a soft baby blue collar and rubbed the worn in leather over Will’s collarbone and to the back of his neck. Will felt his sensitive nipples being caressed by the cool metal O ring in the front of his collar. Hannibal drug it across Will’s chest and to his nipples waiting to see the goosebumps that he was hoping for. 

“A pretty collar for my pretty boy,” Hannibal coos at him while dragging the ring up to his lips. “Does my boy want to be collared in this?”

Will opened his pink lips with a wet smack and answered “yes, Daddy,”

“You want to be more pliant for me , don’t you?” Hannibal went on while he placed the smooth leather and latched it closed behind Will’s neck. He was careful not to get any of the down like hairs that curled at the nape of his elegant neck. 

Hannibal hooked his finger into the O ring and pulled Will’s face to him. 

“I will never tire of making you move for me in every sense of the word,” Hannibal tells him with a rough lick to his ear.


	6. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will are leaving a crime scene and Will thinks fast of a way to keep the security guard away from them.

Will and Hannibal scrambled back hand in hand to their car in the parking garage. Hannibal had tried to hurry Will but he was a bit tipsy with power from them taking down the two men together. The more experienced killer pulled him along and towards the car. Infectious laughter rang out and echoed in the parking garage from Wil’s delirious mouth. Hannibal, as determined as he was to get them out of the garage couldn’t entirely hold back from responding to Will’s giggles.

“You are going to be the ruin of me, one way or another, Will.” Hannibal scolded and opened the passenger door and coaxed Will to take a seat and lifted his legs into the car. Will allowed himself to be buckled in while keeping the low giggles coming against the warm air. Hannibal had just made it inside of the car when headlights spilled out across the pavement and the white security vehicle approached their car.

Will saw the lights and quickly took action. He threw his seatbelt off and jumped across the car to Hannibal’s lap. His hands smacked against Hannibal’s headrest, their foreheads bumped. Hannibal found himself mesmerized by Will’s actions and unable to move his body at all. It was Will that closed the small distance between their lips and kissed Hannibal, softly and slowly without the slightest opening of his pink lips. He brushed them tenderly across Hannibal's as the security car drove past.

Will was trying to pace the length of time for the car to turn the corner to the ramp when he felt Hannibal’s reaction. Hannibal’s cock filled out to the limit within his slacks and his boxers were doing nothing to conceal this from Will. Will reached for Hannibal's hands, which were lying at his side and placed them on top of his thighs.

“He’s going to come back. He might very well return after the runs through the level above us.” Hannibal said while staring at Will’s wet lips. “We should go now.”

“If we go now, we look suspicious. I mean, we were just getting started, as far as he knows.”

Will pulls his sweaty yellow t-shirt over his head and tosses it to the passenger seat. Hannibal brings his hands up from Will's legs to place a hand on his waist and a hand to the smile across his belly. Will bites into his plump lower lips at the feeling of electricity coursing from Hannibal's touch to his scar. Tires screech and Will hears that Hannibal was right, the security man was coming back around.

“Hannibal, kiss me.” Will orders.

Hannibal brings a hand up to pull Will into him and lips, tongue, teeth and growls splash together when they merge. Hannibal fights back the urge to ravage Will. He had been paralyzed by his actions but Will’s words had removed the chains of self-control over him and he was now struggling with his monster in regards to Will. Their heads swim with shared breath and spit swirling inside of their minds. For a moment Will thinks about the very specifics of what Hannibal’s teeth have tasted. He presses his teeth down to hold Hannibal’s upper lip inside of them and tugs gently. Hannibal allows himself to be led by his flesh until Will releases the grip and he sweeps his tongue across Will’s lips and then pushes his fingertips up against brown whiskers and sweaty curls of chestnut.

Will grunts and presses his cock into Hannibal and then tilts himself to bounce his cheeks off of Hannibal’s cock with a quick motion. Hannibal stops him from leaving and places a hand on each of Will’s hips and presses him down to settle his shapely ass against him.

“Cruel boy,” Hannibal whispers. Will begins to wiggle and Hannibal repositions his hands on his waist and eyes, Will, with a look of authority that makes Will’s head spin. He wanted more of that. Hannibal cards his fingers through the damp curls and puts his sensual lips to Will’s pink blushed ears.

“If this is something more than a lie for the security guard I want you to know I will not have you in a car inside of a urine scented parking garage. I’ll take you home, and we’ll have each other as we should, or we won’t at all. If it’s more, when I finish speaking to you kiss me, Will. ” Hannibal whispered and his heated breath sent the words to Will’s sensitive ears and his body was ablaze in Hannibal’s arms.

Hannibal leaned back and looked up into blue-green eyes with the intensity of a storm looking back at him. His heart thundered inside of his chest with tension. He had never experienced anxiety until he fell for Will. Now every second without Will’s answer was gnawing at his nerves. Will was going to climb up off of him and tell him it was just to keep the guard away and then they would have this to recover from as well.

Hannibal’s eyes watered and clouded his vision but he felt Will’s soft warm claiming kiss to his lips and then a curious tongue stroked his. Will pulled back just enough to speak into Hannibal’s mouth and tell him.

“Hannibal, take me home.”

  
  
  



	7. Sugar Daddy Dom Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is trying on clothes for Hannibal for a get together that WIll isn't interested in attending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short thing I posted to my NSFW+ Twitter account with some inspiration from some of Hugh's pics.

“We’re just having drinks with some colleagues of yours, I don’t even know why I have to go.” Will pouts while standing in what might as well be the fiftieth thing that he’s tried on for Hannibal’s approval.

“Oh, I believe that you know exactly why you have to go, don’t you, William?” Hannibal says with a smile and adjusts the collar to his sweater jacket. His hands rest at Will’s neck and his fingertips sweep across the skin there. “Try on the next one, please.”

Will steps out in the blue suit that Hannibal had put into the dressing room for him. He felt tightness in his pants though at imagining Will spread out on the bed for him wearing only the tie. He carded his fingers through thick curls and stepped back.

"Into the dressing room," Hannibal ordered Will. Will went in and Hannibal locked the door behind them. Hannibal hurriedly removes Will's jacket and pants and turns him around. He pulls Will's arms over his head and takes the buttonhole from his sleeve to push it onto the garment hook behind him to show him where he wants him bound. Will is feeling slightly sorry for questioning why he had to go with Hannibal. He knows his place, and just has to be reminded a lot, this is new for him.

Hannibal quickly shucks Wills boxer briefs down leaving him in a button-down shirt, tie and sporting a swollen cock. Hannibal unbuttons the shirt and pushes it back revealing hard nipples. He leans in and growls into Will's neck while wrapping a hand tightly around his cock.

"I own this, do I not?" Hannibal whispers against Will's throat. Will swallows hard and responds like a good boy, "Yes, Daddy." His hand snakes around to his backside and Hannibal hisses in pleasure. "And this?" he squeezes a bit of flesh from his supple cheeks.

"Yes, Daddy." Will answers. "Right, so the rest of you, who owns that?" Hannibal questions. "You, Daddy. I gave myself to you." Will whimpers. "That's right, and I can bend you over and plow you in this tiny dressing room and let everyone hear how much you love Daddy's cock."

"I'm not doing that today though. Try on the last suit for me and then we will go and get a new plug for tonight. I think seeing you squirm about in your seat as I play with the remote is just the thing to keep my spirits up over the evening. Show Daddy the last one, Will."

"We will get the last three that you tried on. I want you in the sweater jacket tonight though. I'll get you a white plug to match. You have quite a generous allowance, do you not? I will show you where I want to, my beautiful boy."


	8. Daddy's  Cockwarmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will?” Hannibal said sternly.  
“Yes.”  
Hannibal pulled his cock back and slid it into his pants. Will whined and nuzzled into Hannibal’s thigh.   
“I told you, just hold it, just keep it warm. Was that what you were doing? Or were you trying to get more?”  
“More,” Will said softly.

Hannibal looked down under his desk and smiled at his boy kneeling before him wide-eyed and ready to serve. He hadn’t anticipated the paperwork taking as long as it had. He motioned for Will to crawl under his desk. Hannibal pulled his cock out of his pants and held it for Will. A whimper fell from his lips and he wet them with his tongue to ease the tip of his cock into his mouth. Will’s eyes rolled up and he hummed against the cock that was filling out in his mouth. Hannibal hissed in pleasure.

  
“Just hold it, Will. Keep it warm for Daddy and you will be rewarded, alright?’ Hannibal pet Will’s curls and the kneeling man nodded with his lips wrapped in place at the tip of his hard cock. 

  
Hannibal went back to his paperwork. As he got back into it he felt the ever so subtle flick of Will’s tongue against his cock. That was followed by the slight head bob of a cock hungry boy at work.

  
“Will?” Hannibal said sternly.

  
“Yes.”

  
Hannibal pulled his cock back and slid it into his pants. Will whined and nuzzled into Hannibal’s thigh. 

  
“I told you, just hold it, just keep it warm. Was that what you were doing? Or were you trying to get more?”

  
“More,” Will said softly.

  
Hannibal looked down at Will with red rings around his dark honey eyes. He wrapped his fingers around Will’s chin and lifted it to make eye contact with him. 

  
“Naughty,” Hannibal whispered. “Open your mouth and leave it open for me.”

  
Will obeyed and Hannibal put a firm hand to the back of Will’s neck and lowered his open mouth to his fabric-covered cock. 

  
“You can just rest your pretty mouth on my cock like this until I can use you more properly, understand?” Hannibal commanded and patted the back of Will’s head.

  
“Yes, Daddy,” Will replied with drool pooling on his lips and red heat blooming on his skin. 

  
Hannibal went back to his paperwork. Will could hear his pen sliding across the paper, the tick of his clock, the traffic on the street outside and he could hear his heartbeat like a drum in his ears. He could feel the outline of Hannibal’s swollen cock pressing against the fabric and into his open mouth. He longed to sniff it, and rub his nose across the shape down to his full balls. Will wanted Hannibal to take his hair in his fingers and move his head up and down absentmindedly  
guiding Will through the blow job while Hannibal continued to work on his task. 

  
The more time that he spent thinking about this caused more drool to collect around his mouth. 

  
“Do you think that you can follow directions now?”

  
Will sat upright and looked at Hannibal adoringly. “Yes.”

  
“Yes, what?” Hannibal snapped.

  
Will bit back the urge to throw some attitude his way. Instead, he lowered his voice to a softer tone and said breathlessly “Yes, Daddy.”

  
“That is much better, my lovely boy. Now take Daddy’s cock out.”

  
Will reached up to release Hannibal’s erection from his soaked pants and guided the length of his cock to rest on his tongue as he was told to hold it. Hannibal closed his eyes and leaned back to enjoy the feeling of Will holding his erect cock in his mouth so still and so obediently. 


End file.
